Total Recall
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Steve was happy with his life until the dreams started, then his life turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on babe. We have to go. Babe! Come on!" The stranger yelled, pulling Steve to his feet. Steve shook his head and allowed himself to be pulled up.

"Are you ok?" He asked. He could feel blood dripping down his forehead and he saw a similar gash on the blonde mans head.

The blonde nodded and kicked open the door, shoving Steve inside and shutting it before barricading it against the incoming officers. Steve busted a window open and helped the blonde climb through it, taking his hand and slowly lowering him down. He jumped when the officers beat at the door, shooting at it and creating a hole in the window.

He looked at the blonde, a frightened panicked look in his eyes, "Go! I'll catch up. I promise"

"No! Steve, I'm not leaving you here. They'll kill you" The blonde yelled, trying to pull Steve out the window with him.

Shots ricocheted around the room and Steve hissed when one caught his leg and it buckled beneath him, "I promise I'll find you again" With that he let go of the mans hand and sank to the floor as the door busted open.

-

Steve sat up with a jolt, his eyes wide and his face sweaty. He looked around and saw he was still in his bed, in his house, his wife beside him. He was breathing heavily and couldn't get it under control.

"Sweetheart? Are you ok?" Catherine asked as she sat up and saw Steve was wide awake, sweaty and panicked.

Steve shook his head, "I had that dream again"

"The one where they come to get you?" Catherine asked, running a hand across Steve's chest, gently soothing him.

Steve nodded and tried to let the gentle motion lull him to sleep. It just made him more restless, he got up an went downstairs, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. He heard Catherine come down a few minutes later.

"Steve, I have to go to work. I just got called in" She said, planting a quick kiss on his lips, before grabbing her keys and leaving.

Steve rubbed his face. What did it mean? The blonde he was with was definitely someone important to him if he promised to find him again. Why were the police after him? Why was it the same dream over and over? Steve didn't know, and thinking about it was only making him more frustrated. He got dressed and headed off to work, just because he had a bad dream didn't mean he could stop him being Leader of Five 0.

"Sir" Mark gave him a polite nod as he walked in. Mark was young but a good cop, tech savvy too.

Steve gave him a wave before continuing on and bumping into Ashley, the rookie of their team. She was a good cop, but gentle and that didn't work with Five 0, so Steve made it a personal goal to get her to harden up.

Last but not least, Kyle. He was the closest thing to a friend Steve had on the team and Steve pondered telling him about the dream. Maybe Kyle would have some advice, "Yeah and maybe he'll think you're crazy" Steve's inner voice nagged at him.

"Hey Kyle... What have you heard about this Rekall place?" Steve asked as they looked over paperwork.

"That it's bad news." Kyle replied and looked up, "Why? Steve please tell me you're not thinking about going out there"

Steve shrugged, "I don't know. I mean I keep having this dream. And it's the same over and over, maybe it's a fantasy that I'm trying to live. Maybe if I go to Rekall, I can clear my head"

"Yeah. Or lose it all together" Kyle snarked, "Look dude, I'm not telling you what to do but I just don't think its a good idea. You're crazy enough as it is"

Steve punched him in the shoulder, almost knocking him off the chair but smiled. They finished their paperwork and knocked off early, Steve heading home only to see a note that Cath had to work late. Perfect time to go to Rekall then. Steve grabbed his jacket and made his way downtown, finding somewhere to park was a hassle but he found a spot and walked in.

"Welcome to Rekall" The young lady at the counter greeted him, "What do you fantasize about?"

Steve smiled, "That's your opening line? Really?" The girl nodded sheepishly, "Anyways I just need to get something out of my system. Think you guys can help with that?"

"I'm sure we can sir" The girl nodded and led him down a hall, "This is Sang. He will help you. Enjoy"

"Oh, to what do I owe the pleasure, Commander McGarrett? Five 0 not good enough anymore. Need something with a little more action. Maybe a super spy?" Sang looked him up and down and nodded.

"Yes! That. Can I do that? I just really need to get it out of my system" Steve asked and Sang nodded, pointing to a chair.

"Have a seat Commander" Sang offered and began hooking Steve up.

As the assistants hooked Steve up, Sang ran a test making sure that no damage would be done. A sensor went off and Steve tensed, "What? What is that?"

Sang looked at the monitor, then Steve, "Who the hell are you?" He yelled, pulling a gun.

Before Steve could do anything though, HPD busted through the door, "Put your hands up and turn around!"

"What?! No, this is a misunderstanding" Steve tried convincing them.

"Not gonna ask again! Hands up and turn around" The officer yelled, advancing with his gun trained on Steve.

Steve turned around and when he felt the officer get close, he reared back and caught the gun. Spinning the officer, Steve held him in a chokehold and took out the entire room. He kicked the officer forward and shot  
him in the shoulder. Steve looked around and dropped the gun, his hands shaking. What had he done? Sure he had cop training but he could never have done this. He grabbed the gun, wiping his prints off it, and running out, bumping into people as he ran. He made it home and rushed inside, Cath was waiting in the living room, watching TV.

"Steve! Where have you been?" Catherine asked, getting up and looking at his shaking form, "Were you at the Rekall shoot out?"

"No" Steve shook his head, "I wasn't there. I did it. I killed those guys"

Catherine shook her head, "No. No it was some guy who didn't like the fantasy ending. No baby it wasn't you"

"Yes it was" Steve said, grabbing her by the shoulders, "Catherine! Listen to me! I did it"

She pulled him into a hug, "Baby, it's ok. I know you, you wouldn't do this"

Steve let the embrace calm his nerves. Until he couldn't breathe anymore, "Catherine..." He choked out, "Cath! Catherine! I can't... breathe!" Steve ran forwards, slamming her into a wall and her grip loosened but he only managed a quick breathe before she came at him again, throwing fists and kicking him.

He blocked all of them, grabbing her arm and locking it, "What the hell are you doing?"

She smiled and brought her other fist around, connecting with his jaw and roundhoused him. She landed on his chest, throwing punches at his face. He bucked up, throwing her off and rolling backwards into a crouch, "What the fuck are you doing? Why are you trying to kill me?"

"I'm under orders. You're not leaving this house alive. And by the way..." Catherine pulled a gun out of her waistband, shooting at him. He ducked just in time, before popping up and jumping out of the shattered window. He rolled with the momentum and took off at a run. He flinched as bullets whizzed by him and embedded in trees and houses.

"Fuck!" Steve ran, cutting through someone's backyard and hopping another fence. She was still behind him and he kicked in a back door, running through someone's living room and out the front door, onto the street. A car screeched to a halt to avoid hitting him, and he slid over the hood as the horn blared.

Another car narrowly avoided Catherine, but she jumped over it with ease, still chasing him. Steve took a corner, jumping behind a dumpster as he saw her run past and his phone began to ring, "Fuck! Shit!"

He grabbed it and silenced it, answering the unknown number, "Hello?!"

"Steve. If you're getting this call, you've been activated. Run, don't hide, run. Go to Honolulu Federal Bank, safety deposit box 1839. Get there and you'll find out where to go next" The voice ordered and Steve had no idea what he was talking about.

"Whats going on?! Who are you?!" Steve asked, he had no idea what was happening and he needed help.

"It's Chin Ho Kelly. Why are you still on the phone? Run!" Chin ordered and then the line went dead.

Steve shoved the phone back in his pocket and walked out back onto the sidewalk, grabbing a coat from a chair. He shrugged it on and made his way to the bank.

-

"How the hell did he escape?!" She yelled in Catherine's ear, "You were suppose to eliminate him at the house and this whole mess would have been over!"

"Yes ma'am. I know. Who is he really? I know he's had police training but he was able to escape so there's something you're not telling me" Catherine waited for answer and was shocked when she received it, "Are you fucking kidding me? Why was I not made aware of this?"

"It was need to know. And you didn't need. So get out there, bring him in alive and don't screw up this time" She ordered as Catherine listened, stone faced and silent.

"Yes ma'am" Catherine gritted out and hung up. Then she turned to the HPD officers, " We find him. We kill him"

"But... What about what she just said?" One of the officers questioned.

"Excuse me?!" Catherine whirled on him, "Excuse me?! Who is your commanding officer? You take your orders from me or you're going back to her in a body bag. Got it?!"

"Yes ma'am" The officer answered, clearly terrified of her.

-

Steve looked around before entering the bank, sure that no one was following him. He proceeded to the counter and slipped his hood off, "I have a safety deposit box that I need to access."

The clerk nodded and led him downstairs, "Number?"

"1839" Steve said and he saw the clerk pull the box off the wall and lead him to a client room.

"If you need anything, I'll be right outside" The clerk said and shut the door, leaving Steve alone.

Steve entered the code and froze. How did he know that code? He never even knew he had this box until 20 minutes ago. How did he know the code? He opened the box and inside was a 9 millimeter handgun, 4 different passports, a lot of cash and a key. He had no clue what the key was for, but pocketed it anyways, along with everything else. The knock on the door made him jump.

"Sir, there's some people here who need to speak with you" The Clerk knocked again, "Sir?"

"One minute" Steve yelled and looked around the room. He looked up and grabbed the chair, pushing the tiles apart and hauling himself up as the door busted open. He saw a glimpse of Catherine before she started firing and he scrambled through the ceiling space. Kicking out another ceiling tile, he dropped into another room and flung the door open, running down the hall as HPD spotted him and began yelling and chasing him. He ran into the lobby and an officer tackled him, and they rolled to the floor, Steve coming out on top, before throwing a punch, cracking the officers nose and running outside.

Steve ran outside, colliding with people as he did and almost getting hit by another car. He jumped out of the way in time but rolled right into the middle of the street. He rolled to the side, avoiding a pick up truck when a Silver Camaro screeched up beside him and the door flew open.

The blonde from his dream was driving and a young native looking girl jumped out pulling him up and inside the car, firing at the police officers who flooded out of the bank, "Kono! We have to go now!" The blonde yelled.

The woman jumped in the car and it took off, HPD vehicles chasing after it, "Looking good for a guy on the run boss" The young woman grinned and handed him a gun.

"Who are you?!" Steve demanded as he accepted the gun clicked the safety off.

The blonde and the woman, Kono, exchanged a worried glance, "Do you recognize us at all?" Kono asked, looking into his eyes.

Steve's gaze shifted to the blonde man and an overwhelming sense of protection and something else... love? flooded over him, "I recognize him. I dream about him every night. And every night, it just about kills me"

The blonde swerved to avoid a semi and cursed when he looked in the rear view mirror, "My name's Danny. You know? Danno"

Danno loves you. It hit Steve like a jolt of electricity, "Danno... I remember you" Steve said, "I don't remember much, but I remember you and..."

"And what?" Danny asked, his eyes desperately searching Steve's.

Steve never broke the stare as he whispered, "And I remember us"


	2. Chapter 2

"Well that's good. That's all you need to know for now. We can explain the rest when we get to the safehouse. Do you have the key?" Danny asked, but then slammed on the brakes when a cop car skidded out in front of them. He spun the wheel and floored the gas, sending them off on a side street.

"What key? I don't know what you're talking about!" Steve yelled and was slammed into the side of the car again.

"Damn Danny. Been taking driving lessons from Steve?" Kono shrieked as the car spun around another corner.

Danny grinned crazily, "Like your driving is any better"

Kono chuckled, "Someone tell me what the fuck is going!" Steve yelled as more cop sirens drowned out his voice.

"We have to shake these guys or we'll never make it" Danny said, looking in the rear view mirror. He looked back at Steve, "Get up babe. Come on. It's your turn to drive"

Steve didn't know why but he trusted them, so he clambered up into the front seat while Danny held the wheel but moved over to the passenger side, "Don't let us down now babe" Danny winked before rolling down his window and opening he sunroof, "Come on Kono!" Danny leaned out the window and Kono stood up through the sun roof.

Danny shot out the tires of the police cruiser on the left and Kono did the same on the right. The cruisers spun out of control, and one of the other cruisers crashed into them, exploding in flames, "Stupid fuckers" Danny growled as he and Kono climbed back in.

They were ok for awhile and things had settled down until suddenly there was a crashing noise and the car lurched forward, "Shit!" Steve looked back and another police cruiser had rear ended them and Catherine was behind the wheel, "Fuck, that's my wife"

"You're wife?!" Danny yelled and Kono just looked between the two before laughing.

"Way to go brah" Kono slapped Steve on the shoulder, "Now he's gonna tear you a new one"

"If it's any consolation, you could say we're divorced now" Steve offered as Danny glared at him.

"Kono, direct him to the safe house. I'll take care of this" Danny smirked and opened the window again. Steve flinched when a few shots hit the car until he heard a tire pop and a car screech. Danny climbed back in brushing shattered glass off his shirt, "Stupid bitch" Kono laughed and Steve smiled a little.

"Take a turn here" Kono pointed to an old alley and Steve pulled in. Steve didn't recognize the house all.

They filed inside and Danny locked all the doors and windows, before flopping down on the couch with Kono. Steve just looked at them skeptically, "Great. Now that we're safe for the time being, someone want to tell me what the fuck is going on?!"

"I believe that's your job brah. I'm gonna find something to eat" Kono said, heaving herself up and making her way to the kitchen.

Steve watched her go and turned to Danny, "well?"

"You really don't remember anything do you?" Danny asked, looking up at him and Steve shook his head, "Ok well, I can't tell you. You have to find out for yourself. Do you have the key?"

"What key? I have no clue what anyone is talking about. Up until this morning I was Steve McGarrett, regular cop, leader of Five 0" Steve snapped because he was getting really tired of people asking him shit he didn't know.

Danny rolled his eyes and looked up, sighing,"I love you and all babe but sometimes you're pretty damn stupid. You got a key from the safety deposit box right?"

Steve fumbled in his pocket for a minute before producing the key, "This one?" The key was small, a little rusty and it looked like it used to be silver.

"That's the one" Danny nodded and stood up, grabbing Steve's hand and pulling him along and out to a garage, "It opens that right there. You'll see. I'll be right outside if you need me"

Steve walked towards the red tool box with a Champion label on that was kind of blacked out by oil spills. Steve place the key in the lock and turned it his breath catching as the lock released. He opened the box and shuffled through the contents. Old pictures, evidence bags, postcards, papers, another key, and a tape recorder. He looked at the recorder and there was a little piece of tape of it that read, "Listen"

Steve hit the play button and was shocked to hear his own voice: "Well I guess congratulations are in order. If you managed to make it this far, then it looks like my SEAL training wasn't a waste. I know you've had help to get here so if it's a blonde guy and a dark haired woman, they're names are Danny Williams and Kono Kalakaua. They trust you with their lives, trust them with yours. I know you have a lot of questions but I can't answer them all right now, I'll tell you what you need to know but you'll have to remember the rest on your own. Danny and Kono, along with Kono 's cousin, Chin, are part of a rebel forces group trying to bring down Governor Jameson and HPD for corruption and scandal. Jameson sent you in as a spy to try and bring down this group but then you met Danny... You fell in love. You found out that the corruption and scandal was actually true. You stayed with them, determined to help them bring her down and you were Jameson's best spy, so needless to say she was a little bitter when she lost you. About a month ago, you and Danny did a fact finding mission on the Governors mansion, you were both captured. Danny managed to escape but they lost track of you. We've been searching ever since. This box contains all the evidence you need to bring Jameson and HPD down. Now go, you have a lot of work to do." The tape recorder stopped and Steve just stood there, rooted to the spot, unsure of what to do next. He didn't know who he was anymore. This morning he was Steve McGarrett, Five 0, now he's Steve McGarrett, Navy SEAL? He jumped a little when Danny came in.

"Come on! We have to go now!" Danny said grabbing his hand and pulling him out.

"Wait! We need this" Steve quickly piled all the things back into the box, closed it and grabbed it as they ran out of the garage.

Kono came running down the stairs to meet them, a gun in her hand, "They're here"

"Shit!" Danny cursed, "Come on we have to go somewhere safe until we can get you to Joe White"

The name sounded familiar and Steve searched his memory, "Do I know him?"

"You should, he's the one who trained your crazy ass" Danny said, a smile tugging at his lips, "We'll go to that hotel Stan owns on the north shore. It's still under remodeling so no one should know but we can't take my car" Danny grabbed a set of keys off the counter and rushed outside to alley. He clicked a button on the key and a door opened revealing a pickup truck.

"I'm driving!" Steve claimed the keys, heard Danny's groan ad Kono's chuckle before they jumped in.

Steve tore out of the garage and in the direction Danny pointed. Danny and Kono were hanging on white knuckled and Steve smiled as he swerved in and out of traffic, "Just head to the north shore and I'll give you more directions once we get there" Danny yelled as horns and sirens blared.

"Wow, Stan owns this?" Steve asked as they got out of the truck and he looked up at the tall hotel building It had to be atleast 50 stories.

"Yeah. Remember, rich guy, Rachel left me for him?" Danny said as he keyed in the code, "We've been using it as a safe house since it's undergoing remodeling. No one thinks to look in an abandoned building"

"Except for last time when we got caught here and Chin took a bullet to the shoulder" Kono chimed in as she hit the elevator button.

Danny shrugged, "Yeah well, minor bump in the road"

"Chin? As in Chin Ho Kelly?" Steve asked, remembering the guy who had called him earlier, "Your cousin Chin?"

"Yeah. You know him?" Kono asked as they boarded the elevator and she pressed the 12 button.

Steve nodded, "Not really. Some named Chin called me and told me about the bank and my safe deposit box. Then on my voice recorder it said your cousin, Chin, was also part of the rebel group. If he is with us, where is he now?"

"He works for HPD" Danny answered for Kono and Steve kind of startled when he realized how close he was to Danny. Their shoulders were touching and Steve could feel the warmth of Danny's body but it didn't freak him out. If anything he wanted to move closer but then what Danny had said sunk in.

"HPD? If he works for HPD how is he part of the rebel group? Governor Jameson has HPD in her pocket, you know that!" Steve yelled, "How can you be sure he's not double crossing us?!"

Danny grabbed Steve by the shoulders and shook him silent, "Babe! Calm down! Chin wouldn't double cross us. He worked with us before we found out about all this. Come inside and I'll explain everything" They stepped out of the elevator and Danny led him to a room with 2 beds. He turned around and shut the door, "Good night Kono"

"Yeah, yeah I get it. You two want to be alone" Kono winked at them and sauntered off down the hall to another room.

"I thought I learned everything back at the house" Steve asked when Danny turned back around and sat on the bed.

Danny shook his head and scooted back so he was leaning against the headboard, "You learned the basics. No I'm going to tell you what happened. You remember you, me, Chin and Kono, we were all part of Five-0, the original Five-0. Not that fake ass team you were with this morning. We worked for the Governor and we all thought she was the good side but at the same time we were investigating your parents death. Well we got too close to the truth and you tried to make her confess that she was the one who ordered the hit because your dad had figured out that she was corrupt. Well one of her security team got you and since we were her best agents instead of throwing you in jail, she erased your memory, Chin took a job with HPD and me and Kono started the rebel group. We've been looking for you ever since" Danny closed his eyes and took a minute before continuing, a definite catch in his voice, "I thought I'd lost you"

Steve could see the moisture building in the corner of Danny's eyes, and sat down beside him. He didn't know what he was feeling but it felt an awful like love. Steve had felt it in the dreams too and be couldn't deny it any longer, he was in love with Danny. It was all slowly coming back, all their time together, everything that happened, it was coming back and it made Steve nervous but warm on the inside. He loved Danny. He LOVED Danny. He loved DANNY. Steve wrapped a comforting arm around Danny's shoulders and pulled him close until the blonde was snuggled into his side, "But you didn't.

You didn't lose me... I promised we would find each other again and we did." Steve took a chance and pressed a kiss to Danny's temple and smiled when Danny sighed and relaxed against him.

Steve awoke with a start, his hand going for the gun on the nightstand when he looked up and saw Kono run in, "Did you just kick our door in?"

"Come on! They found us! We have to go. Now!" Kono shouted and shook Danny awake. She slung a bag full of guns and ammo over her head and threw another gun to Danny.

"Damn it! We have to get you to Joe now" Danny said, scrambling up and grabbing his own bag, "Where are they Kono?"

"On their way. Chin called a couple of minutes ago. We have to leave now if we want any chance of a head start." Kono said and threw the keys to Steve, "Let's go lovebirds!"

They ran to the elevator and inside as Kono pressed the lobby button. The doors opened and they ran into the lobby only to be greeted by the whole HPD in front of the building, "Fuck!" Steve reflexively reached out and caught Danny's arm, pulling him behind his body.

Steve held his gun steady beside Kono but it wavered when Kyle walked in, "Kyle?"

"Steve, what are you doing man?" Kyle was wearing a bulletproof vest and he had his hands up as Kono pointed her gun at him, "You're running with the rebels now?"

"It's not like that. I went to Rekall and then HPD tried to arrest me and Catherine tried to kill me!" Steve replied, lowering his gun.

Kyle glared at Kono and Danny "No she didn't. She's outside with Ashely and Mark. She's been inconsolable since you left. This is all a misunderstanding Steve. Those two have tricked you into believing that the Governor is corrupt! You and me work for her, don't you think we would know if she was?!"

Danny broke from behind Steve, "Don't listen to him! He's just trying to confuse you."

"Why would I do that? I'm his best friend. I'm trying to help him! If he doesn't come now, they'll kill him!" Kyle snapped at Danny, his voice dripping disgust, "Steve, you have to stop this now. If it goes on any further, you'll die and they'll die. Or I can just kill them now..." Kyle lunged forward and grabbed Kono's gun, pointing it at Danny and Steve jumped in front of him, his own gun coming back up.

Steve pointed his gun straight at Kyle's face "No! If I come back, they're not to be harmed. I want the Governors promise"

"How about mine? I'm your friend, so here" Kyle handed the gun back to Kono and held his hands up, "Now I showed you good faith, show me the same Steve"

"No! Don't do it, Steve. They'll kill us and you the moment they have you in custody" Danny begged, pulling on his arm.

"He's right Steve. Your friend here was just sent in to make false deals" Kono snarled, taking a step towards Kyle with her gun pointed at his head.

"Shoot them for god sakes! Shoot them and you have the governors word that you won't be harmed!" Kyle shouted, "Shoot them!"

Before Steve could think, he pulled the trigger, planting a bullet between Kyle's eyes, "Let's go!" Steve pulled Danny and Kono towards the hall as HPD rushed in, Catherine leading them. They jumped into the hall as shots were fired.

"You still alive baby?" Catherine called sweetly, "How about your boyfriend?"

"Sure are. Thanks for asking" Steve replied before firing off a few shots of his own, taking out an officer who peeked out, "There goes one of your guards honey"

"Yeah well your little boyfriend is next" Catherine growled.

Danny chuckled, "Age before beauty sweetheart!"

Kono burst into laughter, "Good one brah"

"You fucking islanders are dead. You won't leave this hotel alive." Catherine yelled and Steve heard them round the corner and run down the hall.

"Time to go" Steve said and they burst out into the hall, ahead of Catherine and her team. They ran as shots ricocheted off the walls around them and out of the corner of his eye, Steve saw Kono fall. He and Danny scooped her up, dodging into another room.

"Fucking crazy bitch got me" Kono chuckled trying to hide the pain.

"How's your knee Kono? That's the same one you blew out surfing too isn't it? Shame" Catherine called from down the hall.

Kono gritted her teeth as Danny wrapped it, "I'm sooo going to enjoy killing that bitch"

"Yeah if I don't get her first" Danny grinned, pulling Kono back onto

her feet, "Let's go rookie!"

While Danny had been wrapping Kono's leg, Steve had been digging around in the bag. He smiled when he found what he was looking for, "You guys ready?" Steve asked and Danny's eyes widened when he saw what was in Steve's hand.

"No! Stan will kill me and honestly, Steven, I don't have the energy to run from a grenade" Danny said, lunging for the grenade.

Steve jerked it out of his reach and smiled, " Go on! I'll be right behind you."

"We could have done without the grenade loving part of your memory coming back. Crazy ass SEAL" Danny grumbled as he hooked Kono's arm around his neck and opened the door, "You better be right behind me"

Steve yanked the door open and Danny ran out with Kono. Steve pulled the pin and threw the grenade, running up behind them and taking Kono's other arm, "Told you"

There was a deafening boom and heat locked at their heels as Steve kicked open the back door, and they ran for the truck, "Kamekona's right?"

Danny and Kono stared at him in shock, "How did you know where to go?"

Steve shrugged, "I don't know. I just do. I guess more is starting to come back"

"Well you're right. To Kamekona's" Danny replied but then corrected himself, "His house. Not the shaved ice stand... or the shrimp truck"

Steve chuckled, "Got it"

"It's my two favorite white boys" Kamekona smiled and waved from the front door, "How's it going haole and bossman?"

"It could have gone better but we made it in one piece" Danny winced when Kono punched him, "Well most of us made it one piece"

Kamekona nodded and turned to Steve, "Howzit bossman? We was worried about you brah"

"Good considering I've been shot at about a million times in the past 2 days" Steve lurched forward when Kamekona laughed and slapped him on the back.

Danny scoffed, "Now you know how I feel"

Steve chuckled, "Just let it go Danno, your life wouldn't be nearly as exciting if I wasn't a part of it"

"I'd live a lot longer though" Danny argued. Kamekona and Kono laughed and Kamekona ushered them

into the house.

Kamekona closed the door, "Where's your cuz?"

" Chin will be here later" Kono said, sitting down and sighing as the weight was relieved from her wounded knee.

"We can't wait for him. We need to debrief Steve now, as long as Chin makes it, we'll be fine" A voice from behind Steve said and he fought the urge to about face and salute. He turned around and saw Commander Joe White, "Good to see you again son"

****Authors Note** **

**Sorry it took so long to get this up. Hope you like it and please let me know what you think! Also I have a new McGarrett-Williams Family story coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sir" Steve nodded and turned to see Joe White standing there beside Danny.

"You've caused quite a problem around here since you've been gone" Joe clapped him on the back, shooting a look to Danny, "Danny was lost without you, as were the rest of us. He never slept or ate, he was concentrated on finding you and getting you back"

Danny glowered at Joe, "I didn't have a choice. Steve is the only one with enough evidence to bring down Jameson and HPD. And I couldn't leave him with those people, they would have killed him"

Steve pulled the blonde into a hug, "It's ok, it's ok I'm back. You found me. Every things ok"

Danny melted in the embrace and Kono went off with Joe to talk about their next plan of attack. Danny finally pulled back and grabbed Steve's hand tugging him towards the back of the house, "Come on SuperSEAL. Let's rest some before I introduce you're everyone else. There's a lot of people waiting to see you again but you look like you're about to keel over from exhaustion"

Steve followed numbly because now that Danny mentioned it, he was really tired. Running from everyone and gunfights had taken their toll on him for the past 2 days. He let Danny pull him into a bedroom and close the door, "Danny... What did you mean there are a lot of people waiting for me?"

"Well the rebel group is more than just us and the former Five 0. It's informants and others who have helped us and are determined to bring down Jameson." Danny explained, sitting down at a desk to open his laptop, "We have a lot of people in HPD that are with us."

Steve nodded and looked over Danny's shoulder, "What are these?"

"Just emergency plans" Danny shrugged, "In case anything goes wrong we need to get out of her and rally with Chin, Kono, and Kamekona."

Steve nodded. The whole set up was pretty nice, "Did you guys set this up by yourselves?"

"Yeah but you helped. In fact most of it was you" Danny offered and began scrolling through the files.

"How? Ive been her puppet for the past month so how could I have helped with any of this?" Steve highly doubted he could have helped with any of this.

Danny pointe to the red champ box on the desk, "This. This has everything we need to bring down the governor. And we wouldn't have any of this without you babe" Danny grabbed Steve's hand and pulled him in and down for a kiss, "Everything we've done and are doing is because of you. You 're a hero"

Again, Steve highly doubted that. He allowed himself to be pulled down into Danny's lap and had just begun threading his fingers through the blonde hair when there was a sharp knock on the door followed by Kono's voice, "Come on guys! We have to go through the box again and get everything back together!"

Danny grinned as he looked at Steve's flushed complexion, "Hot babe?"

"Little bit. You?" Steve chuckled as Danny ran a hand through his hair, trying to tame it.

"Definitely" Danny grabbed his hand, "Let's go"

They walked into the dining room and found Kono, Joe, and Kamekona gathered around the table, all the evidence from the tool box laid out before them, "So is it all still there?" Steve asked.

Joe nodded, "Yes it is. You did good work son, managing to keep it all together after you were taken captive"

"No. It wasn't me. It was Danny, I didn't even know about this box until he and Kono found me yesterday morning" Steve replied, looking towards Danny. Steve's eyes scanned the table and landed on a golden key, "Wait... This key"

"Yeah babe? What is it?" Danny asked picking up the key and handing it to him.

Steve turned the key over in his hand a few times, before closing his hand around it tightly, "I know what it goes too." At this, everyone sat up a little in their seats, all eyes on Steve, "It goes to a desk in the Governors study. It's an old fashioned wood desk with carvings on the front and drawer with a lock that this key fits."

Danny was about to say something when they heard shots fired outside and the front door was busted down as HPD swarmed the house, "Run!"

Kono and Kamekona took off down the hall, headed for the back door and car that was sitting in the yard. Danny grabbed Steve's hand and they ran down the opposite hall towards the kitchen only to be greeted by 2 more HPD officers. Steve didn't even think before grabbed the gun and twisted the officers arm while kicking the other one. Danny grabbed the officers gun and held it on him while Steve threw the other officer down, "Danny.. You good?"

"I wouldn't say good" Steve whipped around at the voice, to find an officer with his gun to Danny's head and the Governor walking in behind him.

"Just shoot her Steve, save us the trouble" Danny growled and the officer kicked his knee, forcing him to the ground.

Governor Jameson walked past him and up to Steve, "You did such good work. The information you provided was very useful until they lured you in with their lies"

"Don't bother" Steve growled, "I know the truth. I will stop you"

"Not anytime soon you won't" Governor Jameson held up her hand and an officer came in with the toolbox, "I have all the evidence you have against me" She opened the box, looking for the key, "Where is it? Where's the key?!"

Steve smiled, "What key?" The blow to his jaw sent him stumbling but he looked up still smiling.

"Stay here and find out where the key is" The Governor turned to look at Danny as two officers surged forward and grabbed Steve, "Bring him back with us. Maybe he knows where it is"

Steve struggled against the officers hold, "No. No! Leave him alone and I'll tell you"

"Aw, I wish I could. But unfortunately we need insurance that you'll give us the key" Steve pulled and strained as the officers dragged Danny away and the Governor followed them out.

"Hold him, while I find some rope" The officer to Steve's right said and left him in the custody of the other.

When the officer was out of sight, the man that held Steve released him and began whispering urgently, "Listen Steve, they've taken Danny back to the Governors mansion. Kono and Kamekona got out, Joe's dead. Duke and a couple other rebel HPD officers are there and will try to help Danny"

"Who are you?" Steve asked as the man handed him a gun and keys.

The man smiled, "Chin Ho Kelly at your service. Take these keys, there's an HPD vehicle down the street with a uniform inside. Put it on and go to the mansion. I'll meet you there with Kono. Alright, now make your escape look good boss"

Steve looked at him and cringed when he realized what Chin meant. Without a second thought, Steve cracked Chin on the jaw with the gun and he crumpled to the floor. Steve ran out the door and down the street to where Chin said the car would be waiting. He quickly pulled on the uniform, pulling the hat down over his face and took off towards the mansion.

-

"Where does McGarrett have the key?" Governor Jameson asked, looking at Danny who was tied to the chair, bleeding from a cut above his eye and spitting out a glob of blood.

"Fuck off..." Danny's head jerked sideways as another blow landed, "you stupid bitch"

Governor Jameson smiled as Danny spit out more blood and a tooth, "Well maybe my associate will be more persuasive" The door opened and Catherine walked in, "Don't fail me again" Governor Jameson snapped.

"Yes ma'am" Catherine nodded and turned to Danny.

Danny smiled "Catherine... how nice to see you again. Still as deceitful and traitorous as ever"

"Danny... still as mouthy and stubborn as ever" Catherine smiled, pulling out a napkin to wipe at Danny's cut.

Danny jerked his head away, "You might as well kill me because I'm not talking."

"Pity, isn't that what you love to do? Talk constantly?" Catherine snarled, "Don't move ok. I'll be right back"

"Oh you're a real comedian" Danny snarked.

-

Steve made it to the mansion without difficulty, pulling into the gate and parking by the other cars. He got out and kept his head down, avoiding contact with the other officers. He just made it inside when someone stopped him, "ID"

Fuck. Steve acted like he was going for the ID and brought his hand back around hard, catching the officers jaw. He clamped a hand over his mouth and an arm around his neck, cutting off his air supply. The officer sagged in Steve's arm and he laid him down quietly. He looked inside the room, the officer had been guarding and saw Danny tied to a chair, another officer inside. Steve knocked on the door and when the officer came to open, he kicked it in, and jumped on top it, pinning the officer beneath it. Making sure no one else came, Steve got up and cut the ropes binding Danny's hands and feet.

As soon as his hands and feet were free, Danny threw his arms around Steve's neck, "I thought they killed you" Danny whispered.

Steve hugged him tight, "Im still here babe. Not going anywhere"

Danny pulled back and then slapped the back of his head, "That's for being late"

"Late?! I just saved you!" Steve replied, handing a gun to Danny.

Danny chuckled, "Yeah well you were still late"

"Yeah sorry next time I'll just let them know I'm coming so I don't have to worry about sneaking around silently" Steve countered, pulling Danny towards the door.

Danny nodded, "That's better"

Steve rolled his eye's but chuckled as they made their way down the hall. A door opened and hands reached out and pulled Danny into the room along with Steve, quietly shutting the door again. Steve whipped around, gun ready, only to be greeted by Kono's smile, "Jesus christ, I could have shot you"

"But you didn't and we're all fine" Kono said cheerily and pulled out a bag, handing it to Steve, " I brought your toys"

Steve opened the bag and Danny scoffed. There was a pair of black cargo pants, a grey tshirt, his thigh holsters, 2 more handguns and about 5 grenades. Steve grinned as he began pulling off the uniform and putting his own things on, "What would I do without you Kono?"

Kono shrugged, "Danny probably would have committed you somewhere by now"

Everyone laughed and Chin slapped Steve on the back, "Good to have you back brah"

Steve winced at the sight of the bruise on Chin's jaw, "Thanks and sorry about your jaw earlier"

"It's all good" Chin pulled out some papers and spread them on the desk, "Ok so here's the layout of the mansion and all the guard stations. Now some of the guys here are ours. They know who you are and will yell out a safe word to let you know that they're on our side. The safe word is  
Hina"

"Hina?" Danny asked. Even though he'd been here for 2 years, the language was still foreign.

"It means to fall. We though it fitting seeing as we're bringing down an entire government" Chin smiled grimly.

Steve clipped on his thigh holster and shoved a couple extra clips in his pocket, "Let's finish this"


End file.
